


The Stars Always Knew

by Andropedia



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andropedia/pseuds/Andropedia
Summary: For the Sylvaina Discord Valentine's Day prompt. The prompt for this was "Romantic".





	The Stars Always Knew

“Did you have a nice day?” Tandred’s voice breaks the melancholic silence of Jaina’s room, as the mage’s brother walks through the ajar door and over to where she is sitting on her bed, and drops into the spot next to her.

 

“I suppose so.” his sister offers with a wry smile, but doesn’t take her eyes off the night sky outside.

 

“I’m sorry she didn’t show up.” the bearded man offers with a sad expression, putting his hand on the blonde’s shoulder for emphasis. “But I’m sure there is a good explanation.”

 

“I don’t know what I expected.” Jaina replies meekly, trying to will a smile onto her face, but failing.

 

“Let me know if you need something else?” Tandred replies warmly, and pulls her into a half hug, resting his chin atop her head.

 

“I will.” his sister smiles at him, returning the gesture.

 

“I know Mum has a strange way of showing it, but she cares about you too. We all do. Never forget that?” he tries to sooth her sadness and offers a wide smile.

 

“I know.” Jaina replies meekly, lets go of him.

 

“I love you Nana.” he adds and wraps his arms around her once more.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Get lost.” she replies amicably, and slightly shoves him away from her with an honest smile.

 

“Whatever you want, birthday girl.” the bearded blonde replies with a grin, and gets up.

 

“Tell the others I’m alright, will ya?” Jaina implores as he is halfway through the door.

 

“Are you?” Tandred replies, turning around in the doorway.

 

“Yes, don’t worry. I’m serious. It’s alright.” his sisters tries to reassure with a soft smile, and apparently succeeds, because he simply nods again, once more smiling at her, then simply leaves, closing the door behind him.

When her brother is gone, Jaina lets her torso drop onto the surface of the bed with a loud sigh, trying to stay true by her word, and not wallow in her disappointment and lingering sadness, t _oo much_. A moment goes by with her just lying there, staring at the wooden structure of the ceiling.

 

“You have regained your accent.” the muffled but familiar voice of the tall elf woman in question suddenly greets the mage from outside the balcony, prompting her to quickly sit up and swing her legs out of bed again.

 

“Sylvanas!” she announces in a mixture of surprise, relieve, and faint anger, has to take a moment to compose herself. “You try spending _three_ days among die hard Kul’Tiran tars, and not slurring every other word.” she eventually huffs almost offended, _and_ noticeably trying to suppress her supposed accent, prompting the taller woman chuckle, as she appears in the half open door leading outside.

 

“Don’t bother.” the elf challenges cheerily. “I find it quite endearing.” she adds with a roguish smile. But her cheerful teasing only leads to the blonde giving her an even more disapproving, annoyed look.

 

“I missed it.” the elf offers affectionately, now in arms reach of the other woman, and presses a soft kiss to her forehead for emphasis. “And _you_. I’m sorry for the delay. It was beyond my power.”

 

“I’m just glad you are alive and well.” Jaina replies solemnly and brings the elf’s hand to her mouth to kiss her knuckles.

 

“Worried for my well being?” Sylvanas lightly quips, trying to make light of the sudden shift of mood.

 

“Don’t mock me; You are three days late. You could have send a message. _Anything_. I was worried.” the mage scolds, uncharacteristically worried and noticeably affected. “And this close to gathering a force and march out to save you.” she adds more quietly, almost embarrassed. It might as well been a joke, but there is a very real seriousness about the comment. The elf’s expression immediately becomes apologetic, as the shorter blonde intensively holds her gaze, not giving an inch.

 

“I am sorry. I had to make a detour that took longer than I expected.” Sylvanas establishes meekly, all the bravado gone from her voice.

 

“What could possibly be so important?” the human woman replies, anger flaring in her voice and tension building in her posture. At the sharp comment, the elf starts rummaging through the flat leather bag over her shoulder, hidden under her cloak, and procures a wooden box. It’s about the size of her hand, and made from a very dark fine wood, and decorated with a variety of of golden lines, depicting various seafaring motives; A ship weathering a storm; Sailors taking in a sail.

 

“That’s Noble Ash.” Jaina announces as soon as she lays eyes on the container.

 

“Happy Birthday, my love.” the elf replies affectionately and moves closer.

 

“That’s incredibly expensive!” the mage protests incredulously. “And all the gold.” Her words bring a self-congratulatory smile on taller woman’s face, as she gently hands the box over.

 

“What is that?” Jaina inquires, curiously eyeing the richly ornamented box. All around flipping the item in her hand.

 

“Open it.” the elf encourages, now an uncharacteristically anxious tone in her voice, still standing beside the bad, keeping a distance between them.

 

Eventually the mage presses the small golden button in the center of container, and the lid springs open, with barely audible click, revealing an obviously magical, deep black orb, that seemingly absorbs all light touching it.

After inspecting the item for a short while, not even daring to touch the strange, magical artifact, the human looks up at the tall elf woman with a questioning expression on her face.

 

“I was told all the Proudmoores are adept seafarers.” Sylvanas establishes cryptically. “Even those who are not particularly fond of their nautical heritage.” she adds with a knowing smile. “Even knowledgeable of the stars and how to read them.” the elf calmly walks over to the balcony and closes the drapes.

 

Jaina quirks an eyebrow at the other woman, but nods acknowledging, tilting her head at her unusually secretive behavior. When the taller woman returns, she gingerly sits down next to her lover, gently reaching for the orb in the box, and lifting it up, revealing a small, powerless crystal, only accessible from underneath.

 

“Would you do me the honor of powering the crystal?” she asks solemnly, graciously holding out her hand with the crystal in it.

 

Now Jaina is really intrigued, and eagerly reaches out to take it, but when their hands touch, predictably lingers, almost sheepishly looking down in between them. When her magic eventually starts flowing through the magical power source, Sylvanas, albeit hesitantly withdraws her hand, and puts the crystal back into the orb, but scoots closer.

 

“Can you extinguish the lights for me?” she asks. The shorter woman narrows her eyes at the cryptic instructions, but does as she is told, and with a wide swipe of her hand the fire vanishes from the candles and lamps, leaving the room in almost complete darkness.

 

“Rumor has it...” the taller woman goes on and reaches out, grabs the blonde’s hand in hers, gently rubbing her thumb over her palm. “All the Proudmoores are born at sea.”

 

“I hate to inform you, that this is entirely inaccurate. In fact –” Even in the darkness Sylvanas can practically see the sententious expression forming on the other woman’s face. “– I am the first Proudmoore in two generations to be born at sea.” Jaina establishes.

 

“What a coincidence then.” the elf comments ever cryptically and chuckles to herself.

 

“You are not making any sense. I’m going to rekindle the lights now.” the mage replies, tries to retract her hand, but instead is pulled even closer by Sylvanas, who tilts her head, for a moment resting against it against the shorter woman’s, then presses a small peck against her temple.

 

“Just watch.” she softly instructs. A moment later the sound of object hitting the wooden floor can be heard, followed by a short, heavy rolling sound. A few seconds pass after the sound stops, Jaina impatiently waiting, still wondering what all this is about, but then the ceiling and surrounding room light up with what looks like a projection of the night sky; Little white dots, mixed with a few more colorful, some noticeably pulsing, forming constellations and other structures usually visible on the clear night sky.

 

“That’s quite beautiful.” the human comments after about a minute of quietly admiring the display. “But, _what_ is the meaning of all this?”

 

“This, my love, is the sky above in the moment of your birth, as seen from the South Sea. One of the first things you laid eye on. Because, according to Kul’Tiran records you were baptized at sea, directly after birth.” Sylvanas informs her, can feel Jaina squeeze her hand as soon as the words leave her mouth.

 

“That’s….” the human begins, but is interrupted once more.

 

“But that’s not all.” the elf goes on and slightly scoots away to better turn towards the human. “Do you remember, when we were talking about the sea, and stellar navigation, that one time I snuck into your room after you first returned to Kul’Tiras?”

 

“That was quite a day. I’ll never forget mother’s expression, when you dead serious informed her you had an important message from the Kirin Tor to deliver… While only wearing your shift.” Jaina brings her hand up to her mouth to cover a little laugh.

 

“It seemed _believable_ at the moment. What else was I going to say? ‘Please forgive my attire Lady Proudmoore, but your daughter and I where just about to shake off the sheets’ _?_ ” Sylvanas deadpans, eliciting another laugh from Jaina. “But that’s not what I was getting at.” she adds.

 

“I’ve been thinking about something since that evening. It didn’t occur to me at first. But...” the taller woman pauses for a moment, prompting Jaina to turn towards her as well, her questioning expression visible even through the dim light of the projection.

 

“I’ve been there.” Sylvanas announces. “When you were born.”

“How...That doesn’t make any sense.” Jaina replies immediately.

 

“Not on the ship.” the elf clarifies. “But in the South Sea. When I was a child, Mother never seized to be _The General,_ but there was a time when she seriously considered handing over the mantle to Alleria. So she traveled a lot, visiting Stormwind and the other Alliance kingdoms. Anyways. After that day, I went through her logbooks… And we were traveling from Stormwind to Silvermoon on your birthday. And since Mother likes to keep an eye at the Maelstrom, although I’m not sure what she thinks she is going to achieve, I was most definitely in the South Sea the very moment you were born.”

 

Sylvanas pauses for another moment, letting the information sink in with the shorter woman.

 

“Which means, this _is_ the sky you saw when you were born. But also the sky _I_ saw that night. The same watchful eye of the White Lady looking at the both of us.” she adds solemnly, and lovingly caresses Jaina’s cheek with her hand.

 

“So, you could say, we met a long time _before_ Dalaran. And this can remind you of that exact moment.” the elf ends her explanation.

 

A long while goes by, with Jaina just intensely eyeing the taller woman, trying to find the right words to describe her feelings, a single small tear rolling down her cheek, even visible in the relative darkness of the room.

 

“I don’t know what to say….” She eventually offers, grabs the elf’s hand still close to her cheek, holding onto it for a moment. Then brings it around to kiss it’s surface. “Thank you. I love it. I love _you_.”

 

“I love you too. And I will _never_ let go of you. I knew since the moment we met. And the stars knew before that.” Sylvanas announces and with her free hand gestures at the image of the night sky above them. A second later her head comes around, cupped in between the human’s hands, only a moment before their lips meet. The kiss is gently, almost reluctant at first, but the blonde keeps going, slowly overwhelming other woman and quasi crawling onto her, capsizing her upper body in the process. Now lying on top of the elf the kiss gradually heats up and in inadvertently deepens.

 

“This can be a reminder of many things.” Jaina pauses for a moment, already halfway through unbuttoning her shirt, a suggestive smile visible in the faint star light.

 

“If you want it to be.” Sylvanas replies and without a warning grabs the human’s waist and flips them around, now kneeling above the shorter woman, and quickly starts undoing her cloak, throws away the light pieces of armor still part of her attire, and lowers her body again, to catch Jaina’s lips in another kiss.

 

“You have no idea.” the blonde replies and pulls her even closer by the collar of her shirt.


End file.
